Ash and Daisy
by WitChan
Summary: After being saved by Ash from a few hooligans, Daisy want to stay with Ash, since she's afraid to be alone.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon and its characters.

Ash was out walking in the dark, humming. Then, he heard screams coming from an alley. He followed the screams to investigate. After seeing what was going on in the alley, he gasped. He saw Daisy screaming for help. Several guys tried to rape her, but she kept squirming. "Leave her alone!" Ash yelled, distracting the bad guys. Daisy smiled brightly after seeing Ash coming to the rescue.

"And what are you gonna do about it, you little shrimp?" one of the bad guys asked. "You'll see in a second." Ash replied. Ash rush closer to the bad guys and used karate moves on them. The bad guys tried to fight back, but couldn't as Ash was too quick. They finally ran away. "We won't bother her again!" one of the bad guys said as he and his buddies kept running.

Daisy got up and hug Ash tightly. "Oh, thank you, Ash." Daisy said. "No problem, Daisy." Ash said. Daisy let go of Ash. "You won't mind if I stay with you, right? I don't wanna live by myself anymore." Daisy asked. "Of course you can, Daisy." Ash replied. "Oh, thank you. You're the best." Daisy gave Ash another tight hug. Then, she let go. "Here's a question before we leave. What happened between you and your sisters? Did you have a big fight with them?" Ash asked.

"No, actually. The three of them spent a permanent vacation in Unova, which means I'm the only one here." Daisy replied. "I see. Let's get out of here before anything bad happens." Ash said. "I'm with you, Ash." Daisy said. "And here's another question I gotta ask ya. What were you doing walking in the middle of the night?" Ash asked. "I was heading home after I went to a big concert in Saffron City. But then, some goons dragged me to an alley. That's all." Daisy replied.

Minutes later...

"We're finally at home." Ash said after he left Daisy and himself in. He locked the door. "You can eat anything in the fridge, Daisy. Also, you can sleep on the couch." he added. "I don't wanna sleep on the couch, Ash. I wanna sleep with you." Daisy said. Ash turned around and gave Daisy a surprising look on his face. "What? Why?" Ash asked. "Because what if someone break in the living room windows and attempt to kill me? It would be terrible for me to sleep in here." Daisy replied.

Ash sighed. "Ok, then. You can sleep with me." Ash said. "And don't try to do anything funny. I mean it." Ash said. "I won't, Ash. I promise. And by the way, could you fix me a midnight snack? I'm hungry." Daisy said. "Of course I could make you one. It won't take long." Ash said. He went to the kitchen while Daisy followed him. Daisy sat on the kitchen table.

A minute later...

"Here ya go, Daisy." Ash said as he gave Daisy a big sandwich. "Oh, Ash. It looks delicious." Daisy said. She took care of the big sandwich with a big bite after grabbing it. "It's good, huh?" Ash asked. "Hell, yes." Daisy replied with her mouth full. A few minutes later, Daisy was finally finished with the big sandwich. Then, she burped loudly. "Excuse me, Ash." Daisy said. "You don't have to say that, Daisy. Now let's get some sleep." Ash said. Daisy and Ash walked out of the kitchen and headed their way to the room.

"I'm gonna sleep with my clothes on, ok?" Daisy said. "Ok, Daisy." Ash said. She and Ash took their shoes off. Then, they climbed on the bed. "Thanks for everything, Ash. I appreciate it." Daisy said. "It's what I do best to help people like yourself." Ash said. "Oh, Ash. I love you." Daisy said. "I love you too, Daisy." Ash said. The two then looked at each other with confusion. "Oh my... I'm sorry for saying that, Ash." Daisy said. "It's ok, Daisy. Let's pretend we didn't say we love each other seconds ago." Ash said. "I'm with you, Ash." Daisy said.

Ash clapped his hands twice, turning off the lights. Then, he fell asleep. Daisy did too. But, Daisy opened her eyes and looked at Ash. She reach her hand closer to Ash's shoulder and touched it. Then, she smiled. "Goodnight, my hero." Daisy said softly. She fell asleep.

A few weeks later...

Ash and Daisy walked around near Lavender Town. It's been a few weeks since Daisy stayed with Ash. The two had been awfully close after since day seventh. Anyway, the two continue to walk around. Then, a guy with a gun popped out of nowhere. "Give me your money now!" the guy yelled. "Kick his ass, Ash!" Daisy yelled. "Ok. It's time to get this over with." Ash said.

The smaller trainer quickly used his karate moves on the bad guy. A few seconds later, the bad guy ran away. Daisy hugged Ash. "I love hang out with you, Ash. You're the best." Daisy said. Ash hugged back. "So warm..." both said in unison. Both quickly broke their hug and looked at each other. Then, the two embrace a kiss on the lips. But, they broke it after doing it for three seconds. "Carry me to your room, Ash." Daisy said. "Ok, Daisy." Ash said. Daisy hopped on Ash. The smaller trainer quickly caught Daisy. Then, he went west while carrying Daisy.

Minutes later...

Ash was able to grab his keys out of his pocket. He unlocked the door and let himself and Daisy in. Then, he closed and locked the door. Ash continued on with Daisy to his room. Once they made it there, Ash gently lay Daisy flat on the bed. He got atop of her and crawled closer to face her. Both embraced another kiss on the lips.

Five minutes later...

The two broke their long kiss. "Will you marry me, Daisy?" Ash asked. "Of course I would, baby." Daisy said. "Oh, Daisy. I love you." Ash said. "I love you too, Ash." Daisy said. Both resumed their kiss.

The End


End file.
